


Million Stars Away

by cardbug



Series: another type of partnership [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught up in her musings, she didn’t realize that she needed to address more immediate concerns until she heard it: the faint sound of someone gasping.</p><p>Marinette closed her eyes, sighing with a calm sort of despair years of mortification brought out in her. “Please tell me that I didn’t show up out of nowhere in someone’s occupied shower.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Stars Away

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory ladrien shower fic ft. makeouts.

A thing about handling an akuma alone was the stray thoughts that drifted to one’s usually present partner, wondering how they were doing, missing the exchange of banter, their input, the subsequent celebration – admittedly, her favorite part. It made for a _distraction._

Even if said partner was the love of her life _._

Even if said partner and love of her life was away doing an obligatory photo-shoot abroad for six months, two weeks, five days, and seven hours.

Even if she, as a result of his cruel absence, missed Adrien like _hell._ Sure, he called every night, sometimes in voice-call, sometimes in video, and yet it wasn’t enough. She just… _missed_ him, missed the bright green of his eyes, the gold of his hair, the roll of her name on his tongue, the _delicious_ warmth of his bod--

“Are we fighting or nah?” the akuma, the Transporter, asked, stopping his onslaught of chaos to look at her with something akin to annoyance.

Marinette was about to apologetically smile and promptly return to ass-kicking before she remembered _no_ , she didn’t need to apologize for shit and conveyed that resolution in the way she picked up the pace of her strikes, dividing her attention between searching for the cursed item the akuma held onto, attacking, and avoiding to get lost in his powers and get transported away to--

_Too late._

She wasn’t under the Eiffel Tower anymore, wasn’t fighting out in the open. Water poured on her, insistent and unnaturally warm. Her sight first landed on marble walls, then a steamed mirror, and lastly, after blinking water away from her eyes, _a shower-head._

Well, at least now she knew she was in a bathroom. All what she needed to know further was where it was located at.

_Hopefully, not Antarctica._

Caught up in her musings, she didn’t realize that she needed to address more immediate concerns until she heard _it_ : the faint sound of someone _gasping._

Marinette closed her eyes, sighing with a calm sort of despair years of mortification brought out in her. “Please tell me that I didn’t show up out of nowhere in someone’s occupied shower.”

“You didn’t show up out of nowhere in someone’s occupied shower,” was the reply she got, in _French_. Beneath her dying dreams, Marinette frowned; for someone who was having their shower invaded by a spandex-wearing woman, her replier was acting awfully calm -- no frightened screams, no attempts to punch her in the face. Instead, all what Marinette heard was a delighted disbelief, and now that she thought about it, wasn’t this voice awfully familiar?

“My _Lady…”_ that voice continued, as if trying to drive that last note, the reverent quality in the way the words were breathed _unmistakable._

Slowly, Marinette opened her eyes, and the _gorgeous_ vision she saw when she did drove her near incoherent with glee, so much that she couldn’t utter the name of her beloved in reply, just as reverent as his. So she grinned, dizzy and overjoyed, and expressed it all in the only way that crossed her mind: pinning Adrien against the wall and taking his lips with her own, unable to decide between indulgence, savoring this closeness she was denied from, _he tastes so good_ , and hunger, led by the intensity of her desires, _I need more of him._

Adrien seemed just as conflicted, the sounds he let out only intoxicating her further. She absolutely loved it, _loved him._

“God, I missed you,” Adrien groaned, trailing a heated line of kisses along her jaw when they parted for breath, eyes glazed and face flushed, making a lovely sight engulfed in water; her own siren.

Placing a hand on his hip, she rubbed soft, slow circles with her thumb as she closed in again, whispering, “I missed you too,” with a voice gone completely hoarse. Heady pride overwhelmed her when he pressed his body flush against her own, helpless _, needy,_ hand inching closer and closer up to her chest as she drank the drops of water sliding over his neck, utterly intent on making a mark that would remind him of this, make him _pine_ and get distracted as much as he made her. She was going to absolutely ruin him, make him—

And then she was under the Eiffel Tower again.

“Funny thing, I can’t actually _get_ your Miraculous if I send you _away.”_ The akuma chuckled, embarrassed. “I didn’t think this through, did I?” he asked himself, her, or probably Hawkmoth. The answer was the same: _no._

Silently, Marinette kicked his ass.


End file.
